


Hold Me In Your Heart [PODFIC]

by McBangle, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drinking to Cope, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, Mental Health Issues, Non-Chronological, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: Kent Parson doesn’t need another dad. His own was bad enough. He and his sister have gotten along just fine without one ever since his mom finally kicked that piece of s*** out once and for all. He definitely doesn’t need some ex-hockey star pretending to be a dad to him.For bookwyrmling (rushingsnowy), who requested Kent and his relationship with Bob and Alicia, before Jack's overdose or after (I opted for both!), and for me to break the seal on the Kent & Alicia relationship tag!





	Hold Me In Your Heart [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me in Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341524) by [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle). 



[Check it out on my site!](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/hold-me-in-your-heart/)


End file.
